matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Killer
|accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = *41 *57 (UP1)|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = Base: *75 (max 375) For UP1 *100 (max 500)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|cost = *440 *320 (UP1)|attributes = * * * * (when hitting the enemy(ies) with the barrel itself)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|theme = Military/WWII-themed|firing_sound = |released = 12.2.0}} The Heavy Killer is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.2.0 update. Appearance It is a heavy machine gun with a pistol-like rear handle, bulky receiver, the 75/100-round cartridge box, handle grip, side grip on the player's side (depending on the user's handedness) and a long barrel (which makes the weapon look more like a chaingun). Strategy It has extreme damage, good rate of fire, high capacity, above-average mobility and a phenomenal accuracy. Tips *Aim at the head to do heavy damage. *Use this to tear down heavily armored players in multiple successions due to its damage. *This is extremely accurate, so take this as your advantage. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *It has a high capacity, but make sure to keep your shots count to reduce wastage. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This can target air enemies with ease for its accuracy. *Useful for easily shredding enemy armor and HP. *This weapon is very deadly once you have got the skills and the experience. *If you have mastered aiming very well using this weapon, then you can easily damage Jetpack users. *It is now given "Armor Piercing" attribute, allowing you to severely damaging multiple heavily armored players in a row. *Use its long barrel to plow through enemies without having to injure them. *Defying its larger looks, it surprisingly has the mobility of 115 (now 70 as recalculated) which is good for most players, but not enough for fleeing purposes. For best results, switch to high mobility ones (preferably Dark Force Saber, if you are lucky to have it) if you wish to move around *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, giving you a small advantage. Counters *Area damage can pick off its users easily. *Use its low mobility as your advantage. Nevertheless, when it is max upgraded, then don't be fooled. *This weapon has an atrocious reload speed, so blast its users with explosives to take advantage of this vulnerability. *Try to shoot them from far away. However be careful, as this weapon has great range and very good accuracy. *Have a one-shot weapon (preferrably a Sniper weapon) with you. *Try to make your way to them and use a melee or back-up weapon to finish them. Make sure that you are not caught by its users in a surprise. *Pick off its users from long range. However, be aware that this weapon has nearly low to zero recoil, so skilled players could use this in long-ranges. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Take note that experienced users can use this in long ranges, so you have to prepare a hitscan area damage to distract their aim. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates but make sure you AND your teammate spread out. Try to avoid direct duels with these users due to its high capacity with the conjunction of a fairly high fire rate. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has a somewhat optimal mobility. *Try dodging and strafing to avoid fire to completely waste their ammo. Since this weapon can easily waste ammo if used improperly, you could even deplete their cartridge supply and then attack. *Blast its users with rapid fire/area damage weapons when they are reloading, since the reloading time is atrocious. Golden Skin VS Heavy Browning *Advantages **Has "Armor Bonus" **Has higher damage output. **Has hkgher accuracy. **Somewhat cheaper. **Has higher capacity. **Has good mobility. *Neutral **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Fairly costly albeit costing coins. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is based on the M2 Browning .50 caliber heavy machine gun (nicknamed "MaDeuce") **In real life, it is VERY impractical to wield this weapon due to its bulk (38 kg). Instead, due to its weight, it is often mounted to tripods (unfortunately making its weight heavier) for the sake of convenience. **Strangely, despite its real-life bulk, its weight in-game is 70 (115 if pre-13.5.0). *This is comparable to Mech Heavy Rifle and *It is given "Armor Bonus" in 15.0.0. *Not counting the Joke weapons, it is the longest of all Primary weapons, with a similar length to the Anime Scythe. *In Polygon, without the use of modules of any kind, it takes four headshots to kill a dummy. *It is one of the weapons whose capacity increases upon upgrading. *The weapon itself looks heavy in real life though it has a high mobility. *There was a joke that the Heavy Killer and "War Machine" haves a children, and these said children were "Overdrive" and "Rampage". *As ridiculous as it seems, it shares the same length with Assault Sniper Rifle Mk.III, therefore these two being the longest weapons in the game. *It was given "Armor Piercing" attribute in the 15.7.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its cost was increased in the 17.7.0 update *It is obtainable via the WWII Special Chests challenge. *Its sniper lookalike exists as of since 17.9.0 update. *Its emplacement version exists as of 18.5.0 update. *Due to its long barrel, it can be used to harmlessly knock enemies out of your way. **This was introduced in the 19.0.0 update. **As a result, it is one of the weapons that knocks off enemies and other players upon contact. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Armor Piercing Category:Event Set Category:Knockback Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary